Halo WoW: The Advent Dawn
by Evident Disaster
Summary: This is my kick start to revive this fic, this is the second time i've done this so pray that it does well. The clash of two worlds are approaching, the rewrite is complete. New start this time with less elves and more parties! Also less characters, i've had too many as it was.   So enjoy... CH1 Arrival...


Halo/WoW: The Advent Dawn

XXXXX

Redoing again, due to lack of progress so I'm trying again, this time I'm hoping to limit regional conflict to just one area. And also there wasn't the same atmosphere I wanted, which was a less extensively taxing fic, so I'm going to do this again.

XXXXX

CH1: Making Way

XXXXX

2551/1/2

It is the 26th century and the human race has expanded across vast distances through the galaxy, however in this time there have been many challenges one of which brought a war that seemed literally endless. The UCAF a faction of the human race located in the distant region known as Nova Stratus fought this war against the covenant, unlike the UNSC they were a separate force of their own determined to fight against the odds.

With their vast technology and weaponry as well as resources the UCAF brought the covenant to a grinding halt, at least until 2550 the covenant broke through launching a direct attack upon the UCAFs inner colonies, but with sheer will and force the UCAF drove the covenant out, and pursued their leader the Prophet of Reverence to his final stand at the Apex a super weapon of immense power, the battle that ensued determined the fate of the galaxy and the human race.

XXXXX

It was in 2525…

One might never have lived to see the day, but 26 years ago, mankind encountered the one race or many races that was capable of FTL and sentience and yet it all went horribly wrong. Our first contact was less than hospitable. An alien force known as the covenant, a homogeny or races began a war against the human race without reason or cause aside from the religious belief.

They attacked at killed billions of people within 5 years of the war, laying waste to over hundreds of worlds and killing countless billions. The war became a gruelling stagnation of loss, attrition of the two powers crushed each other constantly without thought, the war passed with the UCAF losing over a million troops a day from that point, most of the casualties were youth, child soldiers recruited to fight the war, along with countless other volunteer troops with the sole belief of saving their people from the same fate. This driving factor motivated the UCAF to fight to the end, mankind never stopped and continued for 16 years without missing a beat.

Now it came to this, the deciding factor, the final battle. The end of the war was now in reach, mankind could finally break by the covenant and finally end its leadership and crush the last most devoted faction of the covenant military. 11,000+ ships from all over Nova Stratus had been called to arms, all remaining vessels no longer engaged on the front had been called to help in this desperate mission to end the greater threat. Millions of troops and countless vehicles and fighters gathered for the coming battle, all gathered and so their mission began.

After 25th of December 2550 the UCAF began operation: Apex Course, the UCAF launched a massive strike force with the elite separatists and began a combined assault to bring down the prophet, the human race and its allies moved together into the abyss and did not flinch once it did so. This was the deciding battle, the one to decide the fate of the galaxy.

And so as it began it ended, in the first hours billions of tons of ordinance and shells had been fired and used, the covenant loyalists numbered the UCAF on equal terms and fought the UCAF with brutal and blunt force desperate to hold on as the covenant leader attempted to activate the combined super weapon.

A single strike team of the UCAF Spartan Alpha was sent into destroy the ship and end the prophet, the leader of the team was Himitsuki 0118, he and his team of 4 with 3 elites engaged the covenant forces and breached the ship, all but Himitsuki returned…

XXXXX

The glimmering light flashed around him, his armour glinted in the disjointed spectrum of flashes, it seemed so different, having being able to see the light for what it is, rather than what it was. Himitsuki focused upon the light and then moved as it blasted by him, he regained focus as he looked upon the sight, 4 covenant juggernauts dead at the feet of Icarus 0213, and the super elite units of the covenant had met their ends at the best of the UCAFs Spartans. Down the shaft of the lift Kenji 0723 brought his blades down upon the bodies of dozens of covenant elites still loyal to Reverence, his blades sharpened sliced through limbs and torsos.

He cut a swath into the dozens and only paid enough time to notice that a blade had been rammed through his back, he paused as he died and then brought his katana, Semper Fidelis upon the neck of the elite. Farris 0433 the tempest of the squad summoned his psychic energies and blasted outwards against the enemy numbers that swarmed him, he had left ruin upon the countless thousands which had made suicidal waves of charges at him.

He gritted as he threw another blast of energy upon the covenant once more, but his barriers broke under the sheer strain of the millions of bolts of energy striking him finally cracked his defences, a plasma round caught upon his left hand and in a bright blast of light he fell backwards with blood pouring from his smoking limb, he groaned and rolled around to do one last thing, in a screaming fury he unleashed the light of cascade upon them all, the area he was in was ripped apart by slip-space as he dragged them in with his final breath.

Himitsuki felt himself once more and he clicked his head to the very battle he had been engaged in, Ikage 0119, his brother had asked to complete their final objective, he had gone off to cripple the core of the ship and save Himitsuki the role of trying to hit both within a time limit. He could not disagree with his brother's decision and allowed him to go on without him; Himitsuki turned to fight Reverence and was shocked to have learned that the leader of the loyalists had died at the hands of his own general, Vonmoree, the Grand Master of the Covenant Loyalists.

Himitsuki had engaged the Grand Master in battle and had been fighting him for a bit now, but he had yet to win, now that he thought of it, he had been severely injured in several sections of his body, he could feel the blood pumping rapidly as his heart rate went up. He could hear the Grand Master move around not smiling, but glowering at Himitsuki, the Spartan was supposed to be the Supreme Commander of the UCAFs Spartan legions, he had to show it.

So from the recesses of his mind, Himitsuki felt the hard floor of the forerunner ship meet his hands as he did a flip and landed on his feet, his blood screamed from the injuries taken from the battle. But as a Spartan he shrugged the pain off and focused, he needed to win, he needed to save the UCAF from this bastard, he needed to save mankind from extinction, he was honour bound in life to do so and he was sworn to do so, he would find nothing more than to finish upon this end.

A deafening silence broke over the two as they faced each other in the massive circular room, the glyphs upon all the consoles and displays glimmered with alerts of failures and critical damage, but the two couldn't care, alarms rang out as the ship began to collapse from staggering wounds from the battle, but they didn't care. It all didn't matter anymore, the two warriors faced off in a deadlock of eyes and subtle motions, Himitsuki felt his katana in his hand, and he twisted his wrists as he focused upon the elite.

The Grand Master levelled his energy blade at him, the modified energy sword had a further energy wrist guard around to shield the hand of the wielder, and it also provided the elite master the ability to black any strikes that might glance from his katana which in truth was the worst thing. He was knocked aside and thrown in a backflip, he landed on his feet in a crouch, he could see that the master hadn't lost his touch; this was the master class who cut off Karl 0220 arm off at the battle of Typhus.

Himitsuki grunted as he lifted himself into a combat stance, he was ready to defend at will, he had analysed the master's old combat style, he was a strong blade wielder and perfectly tuned. Himitsuki levelled his eye sight upon the elite's and likewise the elite returned the gesture. The pause ensued and even with the reverberations from the ongoing battle outside the two warriors focused upon each other neither could break eye contact.

Then the pacing began, they moved in a clockwise motion as they retained their poses, the focus between the two was something legendary, it was very rare that a Spartan and elite ever challenge each other on such a dangerous time, the whole forerunner vessel was coming apart at the seams and the two didn't even blink. It was when they moved closer and closed the distance to 3 feet radius between the two, Himitsuki then shifted his stance, so did the elite master.

The speed of the blades flashed faster than one could blink, the sparks flew as Himitsuki had his strike parried by the master, and another shower of sparks came as they spun about and crossed blades in the middle. Himitsuki grinded the sword at an angle and then deftly glanced the elite across it armoured shoulder guard, the ingrained mark remained from the strike, and soon it was followed up as 3 more appeared.

The two moved in motion, their synchronised attacks blazed around them, light sparked and flashed in rapid succession, the two clashed in a storm of sparks and light, no sound could be heard from the two, neither focused on the sounds, they focused on their blades. In a graceful dance of death the two traded endless blows sending sparks and cuts over the length of the room. Himitsuki dodged another strike, his motions kept him above that of the master class elite; however that didn't mean that the elite didn't manage to strike him.

Himitsuki had a number of cuts and marks on his armour, but the most visible was the line of blood that began to trickle ever so slowly, he had taken a glancing strike as they exchanged in the middle, he grasped the wound and noticed that he could feel it, it had been a while since this sensation had ever occurred. Himitsuki walked on to the elite master, his blade was drawn as he looked at him, then it happened, the two clashed once more, but this time Himitsuki no longer thought.

A twirl of the blade sent the elite backwards, regaining his composure as Himitsuki hit with his Katana. As the elite struggled to keep up with Himitsuki, the Spartan Alpha had barely broken a sweat, he drove his blade downwards as the elite attempted to deflect the attack. Himitsuki twisted around and cut a swath across the stomach of the elite and followed it with a diagonal cut across the torso. The elite screamed out and began to desperately defending itself against the physical superiority and skill of the Spartan, they crossed once more, leading the Spartan to hit with his katana and ramming his blade into the middle of the energy sword.

The moment passed, and then blood spurted across the room, the geyser of blood came from the split arm of the elite master, Himitsuki didn't waste a moment, his sword came around and decapitated the other arm of the elite, the master screamed in pain as he looked at the Spartan's emotionless state, this demon had defeated him, and now it was finally time.

Himitsuki could see the truth behind the retinas of the elite, and then in flash of his light, Himitsuki swung the blade through the base of the elite's head and separated the head from the rest of the body. The wet thuds of the head rolled across the floor, the body simply spurted purple blood from the veins which had been desperately trying to continue its function, but it stopped moments later.

Himitsuki had never felt such surge of energy, not since the battle of Providence, when he fought alongside 300 Spartans against 21 million covenant troops and won, he had slaughtered their numbers for 7 days and yet this seemed to take more breath out of him than that entire battle. He moved around the corpse and recuperated himself as the ship began to shake apart. He heard the beeping from his com and answered.

"Himitsuki here, what is it?" He asked.

The frantic call from the AI Alicia said.  
>"Commander, the dreadnought is falling apart, I've calculated that the quantum core is set to detonate within 5 minutes, you need to get out of there, are the others with you?"<p>

"No, Ikage and the others didn't make the final run Alicia, they're gone." He replied grimly.

The silent pause ended as she replied solemnly. "Acknowledged, at least their deaths weren't in sacrifice, but please, Himitsuki get back to the Haldane, we're moving in as close as we can with the remainder of the fleet, you have to get aboard now!"

"Roger, I'm on my way." He replied as he left the Control Room.

Himitsuki looked around the destruction of the ship around him, there had been so much spent for the colonies, but what got to him was that he was tired. In his life time this had been the one moment that he ever acknowledged his own pain his own exhaustion. He took one moment to contemplate what he felt and he realised what he felt.  
>"Relief."<p>

XXXXX

The run back to the entry point on the forerunner dreadnought was direct route through all of the failing compartments; he moved through the ruins of most of the sections and found himself at the drop ship which had brought him here. There were corpses of UCAF and covenant alike nearby, they had battled to the end, and ensured that the human race continued. Much like the 34 billion others who had done before them, these bodies would not get a burial, but they'd get a send-off to remind the covenant, to remind them of what had happened, and what had yet to come.

Himitsuki jogged through the wreck of the hull point, exactly where the pelican flight had crashed through, the front nose of the drop ship was still embedded into the floor, but the pelican was still in good condition thanks to the extra external ablative armour the Haldane equipped for the battle. He jumped into the cockpit from the busted glass of the canopy; he kicked up the engines and began to move the drop ship out from the hole. The screeching metal and the sparks from scraping friction ceased when he finally managed to pull the drop ship from the hole.

Out in the vacuum he navigated the pelican away from the death roll of the dying ship, the dreadnought was leaking plasma and energy from multiple points of damage, the vessel of the Forerunners was an impressive sight for sure, the last time he'd ever see such a thing. But even in the light of the fall of the dreadnought it seemed that the last forces of the covenant desperately fought each other. Himitsuki could see the thousands of hulls that littered space, some from the smallest corvettes to the largest super carriers and super cruisers littered every square inch of space.

As he headed outwards to locate the nearest ship, he received an incoming transmission.  
>"Himitsuki 0118, can you hear me? This is Alicia 2331, of the Haldane Advent class Destroyer, I've got a lock on you, I'll mark the location of the Haldane on your HUD, just follow the waypoint and you'll reach me soon."<p>

"Acknowledged Alicia, I'll be there soon." He replied while flying the damaged gunship.

The AI had been with Himitsuki and the various members of the original Alpha Spartans since their creation, she had Ikage as her youngest child, raising him through the program since he was 6, and the same was for Himitsuki the only difference was that he was raised as an independent unit. She finally replied.  
>"Himitsuki, I'll inform Captain Jenna of the situation, from the scans the Dreadnought will be collapsing soon, we need to regroup with the surviving fleet, please hurry aboard." She urged him.<p>

Himitsuki received the waypoint and moved the pelican to the Haldane, he knew that Alicia would be taking the loss of Ikage quite seriously, AIs bonded to their children were not easy on them when one dies, it's understandable, but hard. Himitsuki had faith that they all had done what they could do and lived to their ends with some sense of closure, as cliché as it was it meant something.

The pelican took a few minutes to arrive at the rally point of the UCAF fleet. The Haldane and the fleet had pretty much cleared off most of the covenant forces everywhere else and the loyalists weren't willing to engage as they attempted to recover lost brothers. The UCAF was quickly doing likewise as the pelican flights and vultures with external rigs pulled burning husks of ships back to the main fleet, there would be countless thousands who would be left behind, but they couldn't do anything to change this, the dreadnought was falling to pieces as they'd have little or no time left to recover those lost.

The pelican pulled over to the front of the regrouping forces, Himitsuki could identify 2 dozen ships which had suffered no damage. However the same could not be said for the 30 odd ships which had either been torn to pieces in the heavy fire fight which had been waged only a few hours earlier. The main fleet was nothing more than a bunch of reserve cruisers and recently commissioned support destroyers, they had little experience in the field so the UCAF only threw them in just to deal with clean up. He could see that the only ships which had been truly capable in battle were the Advent Class Destroyers hanging over the side of one of the Heavy Halcyon Cruisers.

He moved to the Haldane, the ship he had been assigned to since 3 years ago, it was his home for many of his missions and it was a good old warship. He saw that the Haldane had been marred only slightly from its usual dull grey and black plated armour by the marks of plasma fire and beam blasts from the battle. The hangar bay was wide open as he docked in, upon entering the hangar he landed the pelican on a platform for damaged vessels; he carefully set down and waited until he heard the sturdy clunk of metal hitting the deck.

He exited the pelican and was directed by his HUD, he moved through the hangar bay as the marines worked around the clock to get whatever remaining vehicles repaired or save whoever might have been trapped inside fighters or escape pods. He didn't notice but the many troopers who watched him saluted, it was a sign of respect that the Spartans had gained over their decades of fighting and the many military men aspired to follow like them. The soldiers went on with their duties as soon as he walked by; there was much to be done, and especially tying down the various crippled vessels.

Himitsuki walked through the heavy grey halls and black chrome walls of the ship and headed to the main lifts, he took the lift directly to bridge level and was greeted by the sounds of activity, and of panic. The crew were trying to predict the collapse of the quantum slip-space drives of the Judgement as they tried to calculate a safe jump trajectory, at the head of the chaos Captain Jenna Mari of the Haldane was ordering the fleet around.

"Get the Anchorage over to the Militant Iron, tell Cory to have his crew prepare a full reconstruction, and tell him to pull out those dolts from engineering to help secure the rigs, the damn ship is already lost. Alicia what's the eta on that slip-space collapse?" Jen asked.

"The slip-space fields are estimated to collapse in about 2.5 minutes counting down; we don't have enough to get every ship to slip-space in time ma'am, orders?" She asked.

"Get all the ships back to fleet, any ship that has the chance to leave has to go now, and we remain here until the end. Is there any news from the Hyperion?" She asked.

"None ma'am, the Hyperion had only issued the order to retreat and that was all she could manage, I lost sight of her after the battle began, all ships have acknowledged and all are in withdrawal. They won't be able to come back for us." Alicia reported grimly.

"Dammit all, the admiral and the colonel and now this…" She muttered as she analysed the mess before her.

Himitsuki interrupted her train of thought as he said.  
>"Captain, what's the situation?"<p>

Jen looked around and finally acknowledged him.  
>"Himitsuki… the fleet is abandoning all ships which can't make it out in time, and that means us as well. We're regrouping and hoping that the shields would hold out long enough to buffer the damage. We have less than another minute before the Judgement collapses into a slip-space rift, and that's it, we either get blown into oblivion or survive by some miracle." She said.<p>

He looked at her and said.  
>"Well then we better get praying."<p>

Jen threw him a thoughtful smile as she finally relaxed herself.  
>"I heard about the others, do you think Ikage made it?"<p>

Himitsuki reflected as he watched him HUD count down, the time in which the universe would end for him and the hundreds of thousands of marines slowly clicked downwards, but he felt oddly at peace, maybe it was just the fact that 40 years of living the figure of a warrior had just turned him so stoically, but he couldn't care less anymore, with this end, he would be remembered, they'd be all remembered. He replied thoughtfully with a smile. "I'm sure he did, I'm proud of him, I'm proud of them all. It has been an honour to serve with them and it has been an honour to have been with them, it has been an honour to live."

Jen knew of the Spartan Alpha program, the earliest trained Spartans, children who had lost everything in order to gain everything, and then hold it until the end. So many had suffered, but those who had to burden the heaviest of these burdens were the Spartan Alphas, she loved how they remained so strong even when facing their eventual end. She turned away and looked out into the view screen of the abyss, beyond the remains of the thousands of ships; all mankind had fought for this.

"It has been an honour to have known you, and it has been greatest gift to have been able to know that this isn't the end." He said to himself.

The timer came down to the last seconds, the many work crews had finished packing away wounded and dying and fled into the hatches and began to grasp for something. In ten seconds all ended, the core of the dreadnought began to collapse, and then in a spark, the quantum slip-space core began to collapse, a spark is all it took before the light collapsed upon it. From far away anyone looking was looking at the sparking core, a vibrant light of intense energy which could no longer contain itself. Once it broke the seal, the energy transformed into mass and from there it collapsed into oblivion.

The bright light washed over the tides of slip space, the quantum subspace fields were like waves, the intensity of it all hitting the many ships that remained trapped in range with a tsunami of energy. Himitsuki who was looking at it felt the warmth of something, his quantum interface which had been forged by the forerunners felt the energy cascade, in that moment he was knocked back by the sheer force of the eruption.

He saw something in the light.  
>"Mother, I can see you…"<p>

XXXXX

Time: 2551/1/2

Location: Unknown

From the light his eyes felt distorted, he remembered what had happened, but it was still such a blur, the images flashed through his mind, some disjointed and scrambled, his neural card had gone through a fusion of energy, something he hadn't experienced since his encounter with the Inheritor, the voice which had called to him felt familiar, but he couldn't tell who it was. Once he regained consciousness he found that he was on the dark grey of the deck, still in his armour.

His HUD was flashing with alerts that the energy which had impacted had fried most of his internal components, he hit the reboot, and hopefully the BIOS would remember to not freeze again. Once the BIOS rebooted he got the total for the suit damage, his torso needed immediate attention with him still sporting his wound from the battle with the Grand Master, his visor had also been fractured earlier, there was light trauma in his shoulder and his spinal cord, the nano-bots had been repairing the damage, but they now had to reboot as well to continue his treatment. His augmentations were all functioning, including his gauntlets.

Once the BIOS cleared him he stood up and scanned the bridge, he found that everyone was still alive and well, just that Jen had taken a mild concussion when they were engulfed in light. He moved over and hit the com channels.  
>"Anyone left alive, respond, repeating, anyone left respond."<p>

It took moments until crew began to reply over the network commands; he received flashes of light from over the ship. He at least had the rest of the crew back on their feet soon; he accessed the internal server and reactivated Alicia. It wasn't easy as Alicia seemed to have erected a dozen shields between her and any possible damage that might get caused from the slip-space over wash. He managed to override her barriers and reactivated her.

The AI came back on her pedestal and said.  
>"Well that was rude, do you do that to every girl you meet?"<p>

"Only when I have to." He remarked.

The AI seemed rather startled at the joke he made, Himitsuki never joked, ever. She then snapped from the surprise and said. "Well, I guess there's a first for everything. Sir, I have reports from sensor net and the internal nodes, I have reports of EMP damage on 3 decks and main engineering. I can't seem to get to the teams down there, but they say that there's a lot of discharge."

"What about outside?" He asked.

"External sensor sweeps are still coming back sir, but it seems we have company." She reported.

"How many contacts?" He asked.

"There are, 24 contacts, I have screens on 6 friendly hulks and the rest of the fleet holding here. But from what I can tell from the silhouettes on the scans, 3 destroyers, 2 cruiser, 3 carrier, 5 frigates and multiple corvettes." She reported.

"Anything on the fleet?" He asked.

"We have 7 ships, but the bad news is that our fleet was mainly support and recovery, we possess, 5 wolf packs of 4 corvettes, 2 frigates, 2 destroyers, 1 cruiser, and 1 HEV carrier, the covenant have a few less combat capable ships, but they aren't small, I count at least 3 support cruisers and 2 destroyers and whatever is left of their packs of corvettes." She stated observantly.

Himitsuki analysed the situation. "Well looks like we're out matched, but I doubt that they'll start another fight here."

"That does sound much like them." Alicia replied sceptically.

"Well there's the fact that we both don't know where we are, and they damn sure won't be able to use much of their weapons because of the EMP, their plasma lancers and primary energy projectors are probably all overloaded right about now." Himitsuki assumed.

It didn't take long for Alicia to confirm his suspicions as the AI reported.  
>"Their fleet's moving away, it looks like you're right, or maybe they're going off to consolidate their troops from being expended on us."<p>

"That's probable as well. But let's get everyone back up to speed. Can you get me a connection to the main flagship?" He asked.

Alicia replied in disappointment.  
>"Admiral Hal Burton was killed when we engaged, he and most of the command staff were aboard the Hyperion when we took the first salvos, I still can't raise anyone on the Hyperion, as far as I can tell, he's gone along with our only super cruiser."<p>

Himitsuki could tell that this situation wasn't going well. No superior and no HIGH COM officer with experience to aid, he and the rest of the fleet was on its own until it could manage a means of breaking the covenant loyalists. "What about communications, can we still contact UCAF space?" He asked.

"Afraid not sir, I had done a diagnostics on communications and navigations, out navigational drives had all been knocked out except for primary engines, star charts are unspecified to our location. Communication hasn't had luck, from what I can tell, as soon as we were hit the EMP fields had overloaded the main communication hub, all communications except local had been effected." She replied.

"Well that's just adding to the list, how's the status on all ships?" He asked.

A tactical display came active; it flickered from time to time but held the image of the UCAF ships and where they were. Each of the UCAF ships were highlighted as Alicia began compiling data from all vessels still active or damaged, the display changed as the UCAF vessels came out.  
>"I have reports coming in now sir, we have 2 damaged ships, the Haldane itself needing repairs and about the others requiring some attention, we won't be going anywhere any time soon. I have also reports from the others that some ships from the battle are also here, I can detect 20 intact hulls from the battle and multiple transponder signals, the corvettes are already scouring the regions to search for any survivors."<p>

"Good, what about resources?" He inquired as he checked through the list of ships that were down.

"I have catalogues on all of our stored materials, from what I can determine, we've used up roughly half of our palladium and titanium reserves and the remainder of the iridium plates have gone out to repair the damage on level 3. The rest of the fleet is in similar condition, we're all running low on needed materials to continue our fight." She reported.

Himitsuki felt the whole thing was now going to slowly pile up; he pondered when the medics came along and took Jenna down stairs on a stretcher. He was still thinking about their situation, no support and only just enough ships to equal the covenant in battle. He was used to this; he had been in command of entire armadas since he'd been assigned as the Commander of the Spartans. His priorities grew with his rank as he soon took command of the entire UCAF armada during the primary campaigns during the war. He pondered his various options on dealing with the remaining fleet, but it seemed that he had other problems, alarms began to ring.

"Sir, I've detected 4 corvettes breaking formation, they're heading… down to the planet." She warned.

He took command and asked.  
>"How many?"<p>

"Covenant forces have fallen out of orbit; they're splitting off, 7 ships remaining in orbit, 4 corvettes heading down to the surface of the planet and the rest breaking off to head to lunar position at Lagrange point 3."

The tactical displays showed the enemy movement, they had indeed broken away into multiple groups. The covenant officer in command must know something that Himitsuki didn't, and to top that off, what reason had the covenant to break their forces off? Himitsuki asked.  
>"Alicia, what's the projected path of the ships to the planet's surface?"<p>

"They've broken into different sections of the planet, two heading to the east and splitting off in different directions and two heading westwards and breaking off to engage in similar attacks on the world. I have scanned each part of the planet, however with the scanners only so effective, I can only determine that there might be some possible presence of sentient races on the planet." She reported.

Himitsuki was perplexed; there was usually a projected outcome of nearly 1:10,000 chances of ever running into another race so this was rare. "Damn, here I thought we had a bit more time, looks like we're going to be playing our hand early. Alicia, I need any available shock trooper units aboard any of our corvettes."

Alicia brought up her combat display and brought out the corvettes that they had around them and waiting.  
>"I've got tabs on 6 ships, elements of the Helldivers 345th on a couple of them, and a number of ODST and reserve shock troopers. I doubt that those shock troopers will have much luck dealing with the covenant on the ground." She reported.<p>

"I don't intend to send them against them on the ground Alicia." He stated boldly.

"Then where do you intend to engage the covenant?" She asked.

"Simple, get those teams to intercept in mid re-entry, have them line up a parallel insertion and have them disable those bastards before they get a chance to begin attacking, I'm sure they won't be expecting that sort of assault." He explained.

"True, but that leaves our marines in a serious situation, they'll have to go into the intense heat and when they break the atmosphere, they'll have to jump the ships, it's a daring strategy, but one that might get a lot of them killed." She expressed.

"I know, but that's expected of Helldivers isn't it?" He asked rhetorically.

Of course he was right, the UCAF didn't make these suicidal classes of shock troopers just for show, they had their purpose and that was to rain as much possible death upon their enemies as fast as possible and effectively. Just one of them could outmatch 5 ODSTs, not to mention that there was a wide variety of them had a ton of equipment that granted them serious edges in the field that they work in.

Himitsuki knew that it wouldn't take much just for them to board and destroy the ships. The exit points were up to the teams to devise, the helldivers always pulled through with their own plan. He just hoped that they didn't take too long. Corvettes were a pain in the ass if they began to deploy their troops faster than the UCAF could drop them.

XXXXX

As the UCAF pack corvettes broke away to intercept the breakaway covenant corvettes, the nimble box shaped vessels of silver and grey rapidly accelerated towards to the planet, hopefully lining up a safe drop next to the covenant corvettes, it was one hell of a risk but no one had disputed the plan, they began to take fire from the enemy ships as they closed the distance. However the fire began to stop as they all entered into the atmosphere, overheating weapons in the atmosphere was something even the covenant weren't that stupid enough to do.

As the ships began to align marines and helldivers prepared to begin their engagement, inside one the corvette vessels a helldiver of the 345th prepared, his luck was about to be tested. He was identified as the one armoured 6'7ft figure in black armour with white shoulder pauldrons along with arm vambraces and leg guards. His helmet was silver and grey triangular shaped and elongated, there was no discernible eye socket making it look just like an empty soulless piece of metal.

The Helldiver sported various pieces of gear, to be more specific as to what he was carrying, he as a young officer had attached: 4 strap bandoliers of ammo and explosives, 5 combat knives in various pockets and sheaths, 8 grenades of various design and purpose, medical kit strapped in a mini container, arm vambraces reinforced with energised plating and shielding, one arm with a combat TAC PAD, the feet of the suit had grappling spikes, hooks, and heel grips. But that wasn't even the end, the armour had enough space for 3 guns, he had 2 M5F Revolvers, 1 SR-75 VRC, and finally an AR-45 Liberator class assault rifle.

There was plenty to see of the helldiver such as combat attachments, but that would take too long to explain, but a quick summary of the primary upgrades should explain just as well. A helldiver suit is dependant of the type it is, and what class and rank the individual issued with the armour is. For this particular helldiver, his rank was Warrant Officer, and his status in the field was 'Shock Value', meaning he was an assault class marine.

His suit was a MKV Helldiver Titus class, he had a deadshot jump pack for the his descent and also boarding action, he possessed a MKIV shielding system and a hard-light shoulder shield projector to stop directed fire, there was also another shield on his left gauntlet. All of this equipment was surely heavy, considering a UCAF helldiver weighed in as much as a normal Spartan II, but the equipment was top of the line by the UCAF and probably better than that of SPII armour (AU Cannon not UNSC).

However there were the physical issues of helldivers, they weren't Spartans, the armour was meant to augment their altered bodies, but they themselves were not as augmented significantly as much as the normal Spartan making them a slightly less effective super soldier and more just elite shock trooper.

Even being just elite marine, there were plenty of benefits, such as front line duties against the covenant…  
>"First platoon step forward and prepare for decompression!"<p>

The helldivers marched into the hangar and watched as the ODST counterparts gather, a whole strike team of roughly 30 men gathered there, these were seasoned soldiers alright, considering their lack of disciplined attitude and fresh coloured armour. These ODST were fresh from recovery meaning they'd been picked out of decimated forces.

The helldivers made their way down to the landing and join them; a total of 10 helldivers, the helldivers would be split into two forces, one going for the engine room and the other the command deck. With them they'd take a team of ODST and break in and cause as much damage as possible before blowing the whole thing into pieces.

It was going to be a hell of a sight for anyone below that was for sure. The warrant officer lined up with his team, he spotted their target, the purple and blue vessel, it wasn't that hard to forget considering that they had to face these things on an average basis of 3 times a week, if one were joking, but in truth that running joke was actually quite accurate.

"Hey Warren, you feeling the burn yet, cause it's going to get really hot…" A helldiver in blood red and black asked quickly scrapping his serrated knife over his pauldron.

"I know what I'm doing Ven, just keep your eyes on the prize." He replied.

"Finally getting the hang of boarding the same old way?" He cracked a snide laugh.

"No, I'm just getting sick of having to hear you." Warren retorted.

The helldiver shot him a questioning look and then faced forwards, it was any time now.  
>"Yeah, I get sick of myself at times… meh."<p>

The doors of the hangar opened, the troops magnetized to the deck felt the heavy rush of wind sucking them forward. It was the rush and dragging feeling that made them just want to follow out with the air, but they held to get close enough to the corvette.  
>"GO!" Their commander ordered.<p>

Warren and the strike force exited the ship in seconds; they were flung forwards into the gravity well, around them they could see the planet closing in, it was a damned sight alright, anyone without training would probably be flailing around in panic. But for a keen eye, this was like swimming, the feeling of gravity pushing down on his suit, but the slow motion of inertia sending him towards the enemy corvette did bring him back to reality.

Also the sharp crack on the coms shouting in panic… "Evasive action!"

He watched as the corvette begin to encompass his view, of course this didn't even phase him, but the hundreds of incoming plasma fire and needler rounds, he activated his suit's deadshot jetpack and avoided the sporadic fire from the covenant fire. As he manoeuvred he caught sight of his team landing down below on the top landing deck of the corvette.

He did likewise and activated his thrusters and twisted his body in a corkscrew and shot downwards to the battle unfolding below. He approached fast but he didn't slow down, he aimed right into the midst of the fight and accelerated. He timed his descent and removed his rifle, he had about 40 meters before he activated his descent thrusters to slow his approach.

He fired down and into the covenant below picking off a few before hitting the deck plating. His suit absorbed the impact registering 9gs of force, but aside from the thud he felt, nothing seemed wrong. He scanned the area as he and various team members began to beach into the ship. The first one was of course the red armoured sergeant, seemingly enthusiastic about kicking the crap out of anything he could get his hands on.

"First blood is mine!" He shouted as he went into a bloodlust.

Warren followed after the sergeant as the helldiver began their raid, he was going to be part of the assault on the enemy bridge, he just hoped that they'd have enough time to exit before it all went up in mid descent.

XXXXXX

Somewhere else…

Down in the night lit forests of Kalimdor a small fire crackled in the night's solace, of course it didn't remain quiet for long.  
>"Eh, another week suckin water from me lungs, bah, should be back grinding steel on steel!" A rather stout man exclaimed as he put up a small kebob of meat above the fire.<p>

"Oh please don't start with noble workmanship card again, we've all heard of you great work!" A woman in purple and silver robes remarked while busily poking out some rice from her bowl.

"But that ain't no lie! I made fine weapons in me time!" He defended.

"Yeah but you've only made them because they were made by someone else, you just repaired most of those…" Deadpanned an even smaller person, she was 2/3rd the height of the dwarf.

"Betsy, I wouldn't be talking, you're last attempt at making a death ray resulted in A, me being the test subject, B getting blown up on more than one occasion and C, costing ups nearly hundreds in gold for your screw ups!" A male warrior in grey and black threads added angrily.

"Who said anything about progress being easy? It takes time you know…" She shrugged.

"But nearly killing us with your contraptions is the last thing we need!" The woman conceded with the warrior.

"Eh, doesn't faze me as much." A skeletal man said stroking his chin while reading a tome.

"That's because you're already dead Kein, seriously I don't think you understand Mural or my situation." The warrior stated.

"True, but I was alive to know, so why don't you go and bitch to Kel'thuzad while you're at it?" He raised an eyebrow.

The warrior shot him a dirty look. But before this argument went any further, they noticed something wrong. The ground was shaking, it started with what seemed like a simply low rumble from what would probably be a couple of horses how it seemed as if the whole continent was being trampled upon.

"What in the light?" The warrior exclaimed.

"I think I found our problem!" The short woman pointed above.

The group turned to see the approach of light, it streaked above, it was slowing down, but the sheer size of it made them all brace something. The ground continued to shake as the night was illuminated by the coming light. Across the world, power had shifted.

XXXXX

Okay guys I have revised the whole chapter and will be editing a lot of this crap out, there's been cannon errors and too many things once more, so I've gone for redoing the whole chapter again and then reposting this new one to be less large and more smaller. The fight was to be prolonged rather than blown ridiculously out of proportions. So I do apologise, but this seemed necessary. And also I have also gone with just adding in helldivers instead of Spartans, we should have everything set up for the next chapter altering and then adding chapter 3 by next week Thursday or Saturday.


End file.
